This invention relates to tape measures and more particularly to hand-held type measures having digital readouts.
Attempts have been made to adapt the digital readout technology to conventional tape measures. An example of such a tape measure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,360 to Soule. Although the patent provides an electronic readout, it lacks a simple, lightweight tape-displacement transducer element necessary for an acceptable hand-held tape measure. There is no disclosure nor suggestion in the Soule patent of providing a digital readout which can be switched between metric and feet and inch (English) units. Further, if an attempt were made in the Soule tape measure to provide for readout in both metric and English units, it appears that a multitude of complexities would arise; whereas a tape measure embodying the present invention achieves such a dual unit output capability in a compact, efficient structure.
An object of this invention is to provide an exceptionally lightweight and compact hand-held tape measure having a digital readout.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive yet highly accurate tape displacement transducer which provides for readout in either metric or English units without further complication of the logic circuitry.